


How to Spoon Your Dragon

by MirrorMystic



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: So, you’re dating a dragon. Congratulations!Now, here’s where things can get complicated...





	How to Spoon Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/gifts).



> This one's for you, Echo. Something short, silly, and sweet-- I hope you enjoy the read. ^^

~*~  
  
“Grea. Hey, Grea.”  
  
Grea murmurs drowsily, the faint trace of a smile on her lips. Hearing her name said with such tenderness is nothing short of blissful.  
  
“Grea,” Anne murmurs, taking Grea by the shoulders and shaking.  
  
Grea glances over her shoulder and smiles, her eyes heavy-lidded.  
  
“Yes, Anne?”  
  
“Your wings are in my face.”  
  
Grea blinks, her sultry smile curling into a pout. “Oh. Sorry. Do you want to switch?”  
  
Anne gently pushes one of Grea’s wings aside so she can look her in the eyes. Grea’s wings flit, reflexively, and wind up papping her in the face.  
  
“Ah!” Anne squeaks.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Grea says quickly, her wings twitching.  
  
“No, no, it’s okay…” Anne smiles, sheepish. “...Does it make sense to switch, though? I’m taller than you.”  
  
“Only if you don’t count my horns,” Grea shrugs. “Come on, I’ll move.”  
  
“Aww,” Anne begins. Now it’s her turn to pout. “I _am_ going to miss _this_ , though.”  
  
Anne squeezes Grea’s tail like a pillow between her legs. Grea sucks in a ragged breath.  
  
Anne blinks. “What was that?”  
  
She slides her leg up along Grea’s tail, savoring the sensation of the slick scales against her skin. It’s a novel experience, for Anne, but for Grea it’s something else entirely. Grea shivers, biting down on her knuckles and stifling a moan.  
  
Anne freezes. “What was _that_ ?”  
  
Grea glances over her shoulder, mortified. Anne’s smile flicks from curious to smug.  
  
“It’s _sensitive_ , okay?!” Grea blurts out with a groan. “That’s it. Roll over, we’re switching.”  
  
Anne reluctantly releases Grea’s tail from between her legs, and does as she’s told. Grea rolls over, careful not to squish her wing beneath her shoulder, and loops an arm around Anne’s waist. Anne arches her back into Grea’s embrace, curling into her like a cat. Her arm settles over Grea’s, and she laces their fingers together without any fuss.  
  
“Mm,” Anne purrs, her eyes closed. “You’re so warm.”  
  
“Sorry,” Grea apologizes, instinctively. “Dragon blood runs hot.”  
  
“No, I _love_ it,” Anne coos. “I--”  
  
Anne claps a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
“...I…” she falters. “...I… don’t know if we’re there yet…”  
  
“Shh. It’s okay,” Grea murmurs, pressing a drowsy kiss to Anne’s shoulder. “We have time.”  
  
Anne nods. They spend a long moment in a comfortable quiet, tangled up in each other. Anne sighs, blissful.  
  
“You’re so good to me,” Anne says dreamily. “You’re--”  
  
Her eyes snap open. She snorts, her lithe form shivering with suppressed laughter. Grea blinks, puzzled, feeling the vibrations of Anne giggling against her.  
  
“What,” Grea asks flatly.  
  
“You’re _great_ !” Anne announces, stunningly proud of herself. “The _greatest_ , even!”  
  
Anne’s giggle fit continues, only scarcely contained by Grea’s arms. Grea rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling in the end.  
  
“Go to sleep,” she says, wearily, and with the utmost fondness. “Just go to sleep…”  
  
Eventually, the laughter fades, but they’re still tangled up and as warm as ever. Anne goes still in Grea’s arms, serene, peaceful.  
  
When she’s absolutely sure that Anne is asleep, Grea musters her courage and whispers ‘I love you’ in her ear.  
  
In the morning, Anne wakes up smiling, so sure it had been a dream.  
  
~*~


End file.
